1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pouch for carrying one or two inhalers and more particularly pertains to a new inhaler carrier device for making readily available at least one inhaler when needed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a pouch for carrying one or two inhalers is known in the prior art. More specifically, a pouch for carrying one or two inhalers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,116; U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,576; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 280,357; U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,729; U.S. Pat. No. 2,092,222; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,368.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new inhaler carrier device. The inventive device includes a support member having a back wall which includes a bottom flap portion and a top flap portion, and further includes a front cover having end portions securely attached along opposite edges of the back wall, and having a front wall which is spaced from the back wall with the front wall having a pair of slots in the bottom edge thereof, and also includes two loop members securely attached to the back side of the back wall for receiving a belt, and further includes two fastener members, one being attached to the back side of the back wall and the other being attached to the end of the strap member. One or two inhalers can be placed inside the support member with the bottom flap portion being folded over a open bottom of the support member and with the top flap portion being folded over an open top of the support member, and carried about a user's waist.
In these respects, the inhaler carrier device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of making readily available at least one inhaler when needed.